All Corners are Dark
by PassageWanderer02
Summary: Fate happens to all who don't believe. They are all graduated and out of Hogworts now. The only thing that they wait for is their chance to prove they are worthy. Love stands at all corners, even the Darkest places.
1. Graduation

Brand New from Sage I hope ya like!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Graduation 

"Hermione Anne Granger,"

Her name was called, her heart jumped to her throat. She was graduateing from Hogwarts with highest marks in her class. She walked across the plat forms of the stage that had been set up. She grabbed from the elderly hands of Proffessor Dumbeldore, her Certificate of completion and her blessing to the wizarding world.

After all names were called, Hermione went up to the podium to give her Class recognition speech.

"Hogworts Class of 1997... I congradulate you in your accomplishments here at Hogworts. I only hope that you will make what you can of yourselves in the wizarding world as you made a reputation of yourselves here. There are only three ways we can go in this world of ours, in our society," she looked around at her fellow students as she continued. " We can go to The Ministry, we can be a nobody..." a platinum blood head captured her attention in the middle of the front row, his eyes peircing hers. "... or Azkaban."

"Many of you are going to the place of which we really must go, The Ministery. And I only lave you with my blessings of a promising future and lovely years in protecting our own fates in this war we all struggle to survive."

She stepped back from the podium and the crowd of students bursted with applause. She smiled and took her seat next to her two friends and awaited thier dissmissal.

They were free to go and there was a gathering going on in the Great Hall where students of all houses can say goodbye to one another. Hermione walked in and seen Harry talking to Cho Chang and saying goodbye.

"'Mione!" Ron caught her arm and whirled her around.

"I'm just curious but where are you going after Hogworts?" Harry came up from behind agreeing with the same question.

"Well boys, I'm off to be a Lawyer slash Auror,"

"Can you do that?" asked Harry,

"Well I can, the Minister of Magic has looked over my marks and knows that I am capable of the most awesome of challenges so he offerd to give the dual job of Auror and Layer,"

"Wow," they both said in unison,

"Well Granger, I only hope that in time I don't have to work with you as I am going into the same work as that of yourself," Malfoy pushed his way through Harry and Ron.

"As what? a Auror?" said Ron in discust,

"No, a Lawyer."

"That's right, you can't catch your own self and turn your own Death Eating ass in," said Ron with a smirk on his face.

Malfoy made a jump at him but Hermione got in the way, "Boys come on there's no use, it's a dead end battle... on both ends. We don't need more than one war in the world."

Hermione was right and there was no time so, they all gathered their thing and headed for the carridges.

* * *

The Trio climbed into their carridge and they headed off to the station. 

"Ron? Must you always bring things up?" asked Hermione. "Well he butted into our coversaion, instead of being the nosy git he is he could have saved a fight."

"Well, save it for work," There was a small silence when Hermione suddenly giggled," What's up Hermione?"

"It's just so awkward that we are offically independant Wizards and Witches, and off on our own to make a living in the ministry.. as new aurors!" They all smiled. It is something they have been waiting for since third year, to work together... in the war."

"Let the start of Indepenance of adults BEGIN!!" exclaimed Ron, "And thank the fact I even have the job..." They each laughed and leaped onto the train. Their heads popped out of the back of a cart and they all screamed in unison, "GOODBYE HAGRID!!!!"

The half giant turned around and smiled his great smile, "I'll see ya all in the summar!" With that, the train departed and they left with all their memories of the place they once called their own. _Hogwarts_.


	2. What Fate brings me

Okay, this is a new fic of mine. It was something that came to me in the middle of the night, that's the reason the last chapter was so rushed. But I've been haveing a nagging feeling of wanting to read something like this, so I will share this with you to the best of my talents that serve.

**PLOT IS MINE. HARRY AND THE REST ARE NOT!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2: What Fate brings me... 

Hermione walked to the small phonebooth in the misty dark alley. She scanned a brand new laminated I.D. sent to her some months before, after her interveiw.

"Welcome to the Ministery of Magic, Name and Office?" said the sophisticated woman's voice.

"Hermione Granger, Auror and Law Offices," the phone then swiched to another woman's voice.

"Why Hello Miss Granger, we have been waiting for you," with a smile the booth floor started to lower into the underground. She seen the Ministry before this, but it's absolutely beautiful how they put this large and miraculous place in such and abnormal enviroment. She reached the front Hall of the Ministry to go throgh security. Security had gotten exteremly tight everywhere, due to the war and all. That hadn't changed much since before the war started anyway.

She got through security and was headed to the the large elevator, when someone called her name. From just on the other side of the line she had just got out of, Harry and Ron emerged. Her heart jumped in excitement. Her friends were here with her, working with her, not every thing had to change. Then another surprise flowed over when Draco Malfoy exited the line she had minutes before.

How are you two? I haven't seen you in months!" she exclaimed with a high bubbly voice.

"Charlie invited us to see some more Dragons in Ethiopia, Harry got the chance to come along," explained a very red Ron.

"Well now, if it isn't the Golden Trio..." drawled Malfoy,

"Oh, if it isn't the pale, blond parslemouth," started Ron.

"Boys..." Hermione started, Malfoy looked toward her

"Protecting your boyfriend are you, mudblood?" all she could do was glare at the Malfoy,

"Well either I stop it now ,or the much worse can happen to you if he spills what may be true," she smiled venomously.

He only looked at her, then stalked off to the Floo portals.

"Nice one 'Mione," she shot a glare at Ron, he looked at he holding his hands up in defense,

"You said yourself to wait 'til we got to work," he smiled, she had said that so she couldn't retort. They all headed to the Auror office, and there they received their first mission.

* * *

"Miss Granger," said a secratary just outside the office double doors, "You have two meetings you must attend, the Auror meeting is at 1 pm the other is at two." Hermione thanked the woman and headed in where the meeting was about to start. 

Hermione sat down next to Harry as the Head Auror started the meeting. Hermione thought to herself as the man spoke of the duties that an Auror must take in order to reach the top. That it took guts, brains, and pride. All of which everyone knew she had too much of, some days it even gets her in trouble.

"Now, our first case isn't of the ordinary, it does with the war, and getting to the core of it. We have news of the whereabouts of a small group of Death Eaters just outside a small rundown village outside of London. We will send hand picks of to whom we want to send, you will all look through this information, and we will let you know who we will send tomorrow," Hermione raised her hand a little to ask a question to the head Auror.

"Yes?" he asked looking upon Hermione. "So even if we aren't chosen we will still have to know the information incase they need backup if it get's too out of hand?" the man look at Hermione with amusement, "Yes that's correct Miss Granger--" he started but Hermione started again "So those that don't go in for backup they finish up on other cases or start a new one?" The man looked at her, "They will start a new investigation,"

Everyone looked at her, she had no idea as to why. She was only asking questions not covered in training.

* * *

The auror meeting ended just in time for her next meeting, she reached the office in time. Just as Malfoy was opening the door, she went to walk in before him but he cut her off, and didn't hold the door open for her. To think he could have been a gentleman. She sat down again in a seat but streight across from Malfoy. Hermione payed close attention to her other boss only because she had no where else to look around. Less she wanted to stare into cold, hateing blue eyes. 

"Miss Granger?" said the man,"Yes?"

"You will have the case of Defending the Lucius Malfoy against charges of Murder and slaughter." She suddenly felt the cold glare of the other Malfoy for receiving the case of his father."And Draco Malfoy will work with you on this case," Hermione only had to feel his smirk spread across his face, she didn't need to see.

* * *

She plopped down at her desk in the Auror's office, and set her pile of lawering papers beside her casefolders of the current case. 

"Well, you missed it," said Harry to the already tired Hermione.

"What?"

"He already announced who he was going to send," Harry stood up streight.

"You, me, and Harry... backups aren't decided yet,"said Ron

"Not like we need to know, we are already in on the case,"said Harry looking at Ron, life in his emerald green eyes.

Hermione only stared at Harry "Harry?" she smiled,

"Yep?" he looked at her with a giddy expression on his face.

"You want to be here don't you?" Harry's face brightened some more,

"But of course, this is what I have wanted to bee for the longest of times," She smiled warmly as they started to study their case, and Hermione only focused on her other case.

She didn't like the man, she absolutely adores where he has finally ended up. But only now, to work with his horrid son, to of all things defend him on a crime she had seen him commit almost the whole time she had known of his existance? It was rubbish, but she knew well that she could win the case, in favor on both sides. As her duty as an Auror to keep him in Azkaban, was at stake... but her duty as a lawyer to defend him in testimony was a challenge that she said herself, she was willing to take. A clash of the two jobs she chose, would clash to unlikely standings in this turn of horrid Fate.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

and I will write in it soon.


End file.
